Thunderbirds at Easter
by beadbird
Summary: A tired International Rescue team was really looking forward to a quiet day at home, enjoying their Easter dinner...but there's always another rescue waiting to happen!


**Thunderbirds at Easter**

I don't own any of the Tracys, any of their machines, or any of the shows…but how I would if I could!

TBTBTB

John was up in Thunderbird 5 once more,  
Looking for peace on the Earth for sure,  
Today is Easter and the team needs a break,  
Yesterday in China there was a huge earthquake.

The fellows and Tin-Tin and Brains all had gone,  
Today he thought all their strength must be done.  
It was so very late when they got back to base,  
All week they'd been flying all over the place.

Thunderbird 1 needed lots more repairs,  
Thunderbird 2 needed some cleaning,  
Thunderbird 3 had some new dents and dings,  
Thunderbird 4's engines needed re-screening.

Except for his 'Bird,  
Which was in decent repair,  
He didn't know if or when,  
Another could get back in the air.

Even his father, Jeff Tracy,  
Had put his tool belt back on,  
In case an emergency call,  
Was heard again ere long.

Brains had been awake,  
For 30 hours or more,  
Taking stimulants to go on,  
At repair chore after chore.

Grandma had been baking,  
For most of the week.  
Kyrano cooked so much,  
He now looked antique!

Tin-Tin and beau Alan  
Had decorated a few days before,  
Now it seemed no one would search  
For Easter eggs on that shore.

John kept an eye on the news,  
And the weather all the time too.  
Just when he thought they'd be okay,  
Their plans for rest went adieu.

"Calling International Rescue!"  
A tired voice suddenly cried out.  
"Oh leave us alone!"  
Is what John wanted to shout!

"Receiving your call,  
Now please go ahead.  
What is your problem?"  
John exhaustedly said.

"We fell down a ravine!  
There was a bear looking mean!  
Two of us broke our legs,  
The other two hit their heads!  
We can't climb out of here today.  
Please come and help us, okay?"

John pressed the Emergency Call,  
To tell Tracy Island about the fall.  
"Go ahead John," Jeff said,  
So tired he should have been abed.

"Father four hikers have fallen,  
Emergency Services they've been callin',  
They're too far and it's snowing,  
A freezing wind has been blowing."

"Tell them we're on our way, son,  
Not to worry.  
Thunderbird 2 will be there  
In a flash and a hurry."

"There goes our Easter dinner,"  
Grumbled Gordon,  
As he repaired Thunderbird 4,  
"We never enjoy a family  
holiday anymore!"

"I know, son, it's tough,  
But the world has it rough!  
We're here to help when we can.  
Any child, woman or man!"

"You're right, Dad, I know.  
I'm just to tired to even go!"

"Alan and Tin-Tin, go with 2.  
Your work on 3's almost through.  
Give Virge the help he'll need,  
Come back for Easter with all speed.  
We'll wait for you all night,  
Just make sure those folks are alright!"

Thunderbird 2 rescued those guys,  
Hiking in a blizzard isn't wise.  
They've learned their lesson, they say.  
"Thanks IR, you saved us all today!"

When they arrived at Tracy Island,  
Grandma was so happy, almost cryin',  
"I'm so proud of you, you're grand!  
Now here's the finest dinner in the land!"

Kyrano served lamb chops and beef and ham as well,  
His coffee and drinks had a most delicious smell.  
Grandma's pies and cakes were the best ever that day,  
No one went hungry, not even John far away!

International Rescue was more than a job,  
It was a calling that they craved.  
They all loved their work,  
And each and every life they saved!

Easter is a time of Heavenly hope,  
While on Earth hope's in short supply.  
But IR keeps going out and trying  
To show that some help is always nigh.

You're all wished a Happy Easter today,  
For you and your families too.  
Just remember the hard work that's done  
By all of the boys in blue!

A/N: I apologize for not getting back to my other story more quickly, it's been one family thing after another here! Our story will be resuming soon "after these messages!" ;-)


End file.
